fourworldwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Four World Warfare (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Warfare is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, One Piece and Akame ga Kill verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Year 2025-2026). This wiki is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "DD42". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, slight Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) *Tatsumi (Sōma Saitō) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Nami (Akemi Okamura) *Mine (Yukari Tamura) *Bronze Saints **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Vinsmoke Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) **Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Blizzard (Tomokazu Seki) **Brook (Chō) *Night Raid **Akame (Sora Amamiya) **Leone (Yū Asakawa) **Lubbock (Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) **Chelsea (Kaori Nazuka) **Susanoo (Shintarō Asanuma) **Najenda (Risa Mizuno) Allies *Kido Saori/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Elysium (Chie Nakamura) Antagonists *Nightmare (Takuji Kawano) *Venus **Almas *Fleet Admiral Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) *Admiral Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) *Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) *Esdeath (Satomi Akesaka) *Budo (Hozumi Gōda) *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emanuel Klipse ***Hargrave **Orbot **Cubot *Elementors **Air Elementor **Fire Elementor **Earth Elementor **Water Elementor **Metal Elementor Minor Characters * Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo Malasiya * Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': *'Silver Cloth': *'Gold Cloth': *'God Cloth': Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': *'Ryusei': Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. ** *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. ** *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. ** Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Seastone: Teigu (Imperial Arms): Mysterious and extremely powerful weapons that are so rare, only the strongest of warriors are capable of wielding them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them. There are 48 Teigu in all, and they were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, as well as rare metals such as Orichalcum. *'Trump Card': A technique that is said for several Teigu to have a hidden ability, that is so powerful its considered a last resort. If two Teigu users engage in a battle, both with killing intent, one of them is certain to die. If multiple users are involved, there is a high probability of only one of them surviving. Weapons *Animal King: Lionelle *Black Kabuto *Demon Armor: Incursio *General Franky *Infinite Uses: Cross Tail *Kitetsu III *Magic Clima-Tact *One Cut Killer: Murasame *Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation *Roman Artillery: Pumpkin *Shusui *Soul Solid *The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Country level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Town to Small City level Mid Tiers: Building to Small Town level Low Tiers: Below Human to Small Building level Category:Four World Warfare Wiki